1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device, which involves a damascene process.
2. Description of the Related Art
A damascene process is usually used to form an interconnection between two or more components, for example, between metal lines. During the damascene process, the metal lines or the interconnection may be formed in a dielectric layer.
A dual damascene process is an example of the damascene process. During the dual damascene process, via holes and trenches may be formed by etching a dielectric layer.